From Me, To You
by kitty materia princess
Summary: Yuffie only knew, in a single, simple and coherent thought, that she wouldn't let him face it all alone; that it is worse to be forgotten while you're alive rather than being dead. Christmas special. Yuffentine fluff. Rated for mild coarse language. Won 2nd place in Crystal-Warriors dA group's Winter Contest.


**From Me, To You**

* * *

Tifa would probably kill for her absence but she would make sure that it was definitely worth it.

It was the time of the year when the biting wind was unforgiving as the winter chill seeped through her multiple layers of clothing, rendering them useless. It hasn't snowed yet but she can already see her breath in the air, fogging her goggles instantly. She sneezed again for the unknownth time, her body protesting from the season she was not accustomed to. Fortunately she could already view the town's entrance. "Welcome to Kalm" it says, the paint fading from the wooden sign board. It was a few more miles, at least; her journey's end drawing near.

She leaned towards her beloved chocobo's neck, trying to conserve body heat as she steered its reins towards the direction of the fast-approaching houses.

"Sorry, Fluff. I've dragged you into an unexpected adventure again." She said, slipping a few Zeio nuts on its beak. It warked exhaustedly, their long travel already taking its toll. However, the ninja's determination never faltered. No matter what, she has to accomplish this little mission of hers.

When they finally arrived at Kalm, the lights ruthlessly assaulted her sensitive eyes, blinding her for a fraction of a second. The town has always been affluent for its festivities; Christmas was no exception. Every house and establishment was decorated differently, the smell of roasted meat and freshly baked breads perfumed the streets, and the songs of the young Christmas carolers resounded the cobblestone roads. Yuffie was pleased that he chose to stay at a lively place like this but she almost kind of regretted it. How would she ever find him among an ocean of gaiety? At least she could instantly spot him when he was still in Nibelheim, always at that dark and depressing mansion of his; now, the exuberance of the townsfolk completely concealed his presence, like how the sun obliterates the shadows of the night.

Then, she deposited her chocobo on the stable and covered it with all of her multiple layers, seeing them only as a distraction while she searched. She pushed forward, went through every nook and cranny of Kalm, but he was nowhere to be seen. _Tough luck._

One more hour before the 25th, she thought bitterly as she checked her pocket watch for the tenth time for the past hour that she spent atop of the town's bell tower. Unfortunately, there was still no sign of him. Even the winds became more biting as time passed, making her regret that she left all those layers as she chattered her teeth and shivered.

"Double whammy." She sighed.

Whether it was fatigue, hunger, frustration or all them combined, she didn't know; but suddenly, she felt so sluggish, betraying her sailing spirits earlier. She cussed softly and regretted it, knowing better to keep it to herself and refrain from doing the unnecessary to conserve energy and body heat.

"Stupid vampire-wannabe, making me suffer in the cold like this! I'm so gonna stake his sorry ass." She sputtered as another gust of biting wind mercilessly blew. She shut her eyes and found it more comfortable if she'll stay curled up and stay that way.

* * *

Yuffie woke up at the sound of explosions and jerked upright, surprised that they were only fireworks and even more surprised that "the stupid vampire-wannabe" was sitting across her. In the darkness, his eyes glowed like burning amber that made her wonder if those orbs actually emit heat; they reminded her how cold she was. She tried to laugh if off but sneezed instead.

"What's up, fancy pants?" she asked, still sniffling and wiping her runny nose with her glove. Vincent peered at her under his cape for a second and averted his gaze to the bursting fireworks at the skies.

"What brings you here?" he threw a question back. It was a stupid question nonetheless but it kept the hot seat from him. In return, she shot him an incredulous look. _The typical Vinnie tactic, huh._

"I was here for thee, my Lord!" she exclaimed, trying to imitate Cait's accent in a more dramatic manner and giggled at her own joke. But her laughter died down on her throat as the gunmantransfixed his gaze at her, still piercing, but was that a hint of amusement? She tried to squirm out of his vision, feeling nervous and embarrassed at the same time.

Looking at her, Vincent noticed how uncomfortable she was but mistook her efforts as an effect of the freezing winter wind. He stood, his eyes never leaving her face, noticing how worn out she is, and sat down beside her. He didn't know exactly where his intentions came from but he still draped his cape around her, thinking she could use the extra warmth.

She was shell-shocked, but was thankful nonetheless. Who would think that Vincent, the "Ice King", was so warm? A small smile played on her lips as butterflies multiplied like crazy in her tummy.

"Well, the truth is, I just want you to go at Seventh Heaven tomorrow. Tifa's organizing this, you know? She just wants us to be reunited…" Yuffie bit on her lip, weighing the next words to say which was really hard to do, considering that her heart was hammering inside her chest. Also, since when did the fireworks stop? The environment was already defeaningly silent that she felt afraid that he could hear her frantic heartbeat.

She tried to counter her feelings, looking directly at his face, which was only a few inches away from hers as her thoughts reminded her how beautiful his face was. She just hoped that the darkness concealed the beet red shade of her face.

"…you don't know how much I-we're worried 'bout you, jerk." She said with a grin and pushed her luck by putting her hand atop of his clawed one.

A pang of loneliness suddenly hit her. How cruel were the fates are to them? She couldn't fathom the damage it had caused him: killed to be revived again, the love of his life turning her back on his and blessing him with cursed gifts, and all the sins he bore and the nightmares it gave him. She only knew, in a single, simple and coherent thought, that she wouldn't let him face it all alone; that it is worse to be forgotten while you're alive rather than being dead. She'd kill to make him smile, at least.

Suddenly, pianos and violins filled the air; the choir singing,

_Should auld acquaintance be forgot,  
And never brought to mind?  
Should auld acquaintance be forgot,  
And auld lang syne!_

_When did I last hear this?_ Vincent thought ruefully. How many Christmases had past that he spent locked up and hang up in his past? He was surprised when he realized that he had missed having company.

His train of thought was forgotten as Yuffie shifted beside him, her face full of life, regaining its usual glee. Reaching out for his face, he heard her flutter of a heartbeat, or was it his? Of that, he was unsure.

"This is from me, to you, Vin-vin." She placed a kiss on his forehead, just between his eyebrows as the feel of her soft, warm lips thawed the wall of ice that masked his heart.

"Merry Christmas."

Vincent nodded. He knew that she understood and let a smile linger on his lips.

The snow finally fell down, gradually sprinkling the town with white and blue as the last verse of the song played.

_For auld lang syne, my dear,  
For auld lang syne.  
We'll take a cup o' kindness yet,  
For auld lang syne._

**Author's Note & Disclaimer:** Merry Christmas everybody! I'm celebrating this year's Christmas with my pathetic excuse of writing fluff. This was a 24 hour challenge I gave to myself which I fortunately accomplished. I don't own Vincent, Yuffie and the town of Kalm. However, I think I own Fluff and the bell tower. *gets shot* and the story which was the child of me, chewing more than I can swallow, and my crazy jinxing overflowing imagination. Thank you for Crystal-Warriors dA group for awarding me the 2nd place winner at their Winter contest! I was super over mega humbled by that. Thank you very much!

Prompts:

-"From me, to you."  
- White Christmas  
- Auld Land Syne by Robert Burns

I dedicate this to my friends Angelica nee-chan, Rie, Khal, and all the Yuffentine crusaders out there. I also thank ElizaMoonchild, fethrhd, and Cheloya for giving me inspiration to do this. They may not know me but I am really grateful that I had the chance to read their fics (which are totally good. I swear. Teehee~)

Please **R&R**! Help me become a better writer. :D

Happy holidays~!

[Edit: 1/10/13] correction in grammar and such. Reminded on how badly I need a beta-reader.


End file.
